oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Tabart/Abilities and Powers
CEO of Jack's Bean Underworld Broker World Noble Prince of Dressrosa | residence = | alias = | epithet = Baf Takes a Big "El"—Tabart’s bounty poster refers to him as the Giant Slayer for terrorizing the Giants of Elbaf. | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = Unknown | age = 22 | bounty = 240,000,000 360,000,000Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina—Tabart's bounty poster changes his status to Alive Only as well as raises his bounty. 500,000,000 (frozen)The Way of Ken—Tabart is made a member of the Shichibukai and his bounty of 500,000,000 is frozen. | status = Alive | birth = November 11 | height = 192cm (6'3) | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Grow Grow Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of plants growing | dftype = }} Overview As the a Celestial Dragon who descends from the Castilla y Leon houses, Tabart was raised on the principle that it not through birthright that they are fit to rule, but through their might. Therefore, Tabart has been trained and molded in the image of his ancestors who were responsible for defeating the infamous, and forgotten . Whereas other nobles taught their children how to beat properly beat their slaves, or wear their bubbles and suits when descending into the lower realms, Tabart was taught how to become a leader capable of leading a nation and an army. Thus, he has been the recipient of various lessons that have crafted him into the man that he is today.My Croissant!—Tabart blocks a bullet from another Celestial Dragon while reciting the lessons taught to him by Bathory Elizabeth. Despite venturing into piracy, by joining the Shichibukai when invited by Charter Spring and Ayushi, Tabart was allowed to retain his associated privileges. He has an immense amount of political authority which effectively allows him to do as he pleases, such as traveling to Impel Down and not being subject to a search or sea stone cuffs.Your Majesty—Tabart travels to Impel Down and meets Helen without any sea stone cuffs. This political authority was so powerful that Tabart's bounties, following the discovery of his celestial heritage, were only conditioned if he was taken alive, whereas the rest of the horsemen were wanted dead or alive. Tabart is entirely immune to the laws of the world and can do whatever he desires without fear of repercussion from other people nor the World Government. Due to his celestial blood, Tabart has access to bottomless pits of wealth that allows him to make excessive, absurd purchases with almost no regard to the economy, or to his own pockets. When Peterson Mort came to assassinate him, Tabart offered to pay him double to work for him instead without even knowing the sum that Mort had been offered. Once it was revealed to have been his bounty, Tabart expressed minor disbelief, but ultimately paid Mort. Using the funds granted to him by virtue of being a World Noble, Tabart founded Jack's Bean Corporation which has risen to become one of the top corporations in the world.Where's My Allowance—The marine recalls Elizabeth's words about how Tabart founded his company. While Tabart has become an influential entrepreneur in the world, having contracts with the World Government, Coachella and Mount Olympus, he has become renown throughout the Underworld as a major supplier of product. On the surface, his corporation is able to craft crops capable of feeding entire nations while selling them substantially cheaper than his competition. But, those in the Underworld report to Tabart's corporation for their raw product (Cannabis, Opium poppies, , and Coca plants) that can be conditioned into more expensive, dangerous commodities like Marijuana, Heroin, Meth, and . In he last few months, together with Bryant D. Kobe, Tabart has managed to produce artificial devil fruits, further strengthening his hold in the Underworld. In spite of his economic and political advantages, Tabart has proven himself a very capable combatant who can contest with the strongest pirates. Until Soren emerged in the pirating world, Tabart held the record for the highest preliminary bounty, having earned a bounty of 240,000,000 for his actions on Elbaf. Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina—Fukuoka Soren eclipses Tabart's record for highest preliminary bounty. Since his emergence into the New World, Tabart has managed to surprise the world at every phase, and was once considered the pioneer of the generation of super rookies.Declaration of War: Yonko Pirate Members Lay Waste to Bedina—Tabart is mentioned as the forefront of the new generation of super rookies. Despite his bounty being frozen at 500,000,000, the World Government has noted that his bounty is not truly indicative of the threat that he poses, even at the time it was appointed. His power and reputation is so powerful and revered that he was made a Shichibukai within a year of acquiring his first bounty, making him the youngest among them. As a Bathory, Tabart possesses a strange genetic mutation that makes him exceptionally intelligent, as well as allows him to practice incest without running the risk of his offspring suffering from mental or physical deformities.SBS Volume 20—Con notes that the Bathories practice incest, but are immune to any deformities. Tactical Abilities One of Tabart's greatest attributes has been his intelligence, and the fact that he is a master tactician even among all the veterans of the New World. He possesses observational and analytical abilities far surpassing other pirates with the same amount of experience. In fact, since his emergence into the New World, it has been Tabart's strategic mind that has saved him countless times again. While on Elbaf, Tabart was able to trick the Vice Admiral Kaldor into believing that he drank an entire cup of alcohol to convince him to give up Kenway Stalkman's location, whereas he simply allowed a plant to absorb it. Following his delivery of Nerb Rum to Stalkman, Tabart deduced that the giant was attempting to attack him by piecing tidbits of information together which allowed him enough time to escape before being eaten.Rum Deal—Tabart notices something amidst while delivering Nerb Rum to Kenway Stalkman. Later, Tabart points out that Ashley was planning on trapping them, evident by the fact that the room they entered had a single door, and that she left to conveniently grab their reward despite knowing that they were all coming to claim it.Thank You—Tabart remarks that this entire scenario seems like a trap. Alongside Qasarhog Yanbaal, Tabart concocted and successfully executed a plan to escape the murky depths of the ocean.Cast Away—Tabart and Yan use their devil fruit powers to propel the submarine to the surface. He strategically managed to cooperate together with the Fire Rocker Pirates to help repel Bathory McGhinnis, and later managed to suppress McGhinnis even after he began using Excalibur, albeit by sacrificing his right arm earning him respect from the War priest.The Lightning Thief—Using wood from , Tabart temporarily suppresses Bathory McGhinnis. Later, Tabart purposely hides that he is a prince of Dressrosa due to his mother, Longinus Niu being the king out of fear that Foxpack and the Titan Pirates were going to use him for ransom.With a Cherry on Top—Tabart refuses to tell Foxpack and the Titan Pirates the real reason he was on Dressrosa. Though seemingly insignificant, this is testimony to Tabart's strategic mind that ensures he thinks ahead of every moment. He has shown the ability to think ahead in drastic situations. When Al Rauf Najeem and Trickshot used their powers to suppress the actions of the Titan Pirate's Fifth Division, Tabart managed to develop a plan to take out of Najeem, despite being bombarded from every possible angle.Double Crossed—Tabart informs Foxpack that he has a plan to defeat Najeem. In the midst of the fight against Najeem, Tabart had managed to manipulate their battle in his benefit; he calculated that Najeem would attempt to slam him into the ground, thereby allowing him to activate the trap that he informed Foxpack about, which provided Damon the opportunity to finish off the trapped Xros commander. Tabart has consistently expressed a strong disinterest in his newspaper bounties increase for he realizes that it makes him a much more noticeable presence, and therefore a bigger target for others. However, he has learned to use his fame to his advantage. En route to Permis to assist Bon, their ship encountered a Titan Pirates vessel. Understanding that he was known for fighting alongside them on Bedina, Tabart offered to speak with them instead of fighting to secure safe passage, successfully doing so because of his diplomatic abilities.The Pantheon of the Pentagon—Tabart meets Raptor D. Malvin. In the course of speaking with Raptor D. Malvin, their ship was attacked by a Sea King, that was again defeated by a combination of Tabart's devil fruit powers, ingenuity, and Frida's physical prowess.The Pantheon of the Pentagon—Tabart and Frida fight and defeat the giant sea monster. When thrown onto the island, Tabart successfully evaded those in pursuit of him, as well as protected Malvin from the threats of the jungle. In addition, during his meeting with Aoshin's specter on Permis, Tabart noted that he began to cry when mentioning Soren despite Aoshin's specter existing on Permis for more than thirty years, meaning that he shouldn't have even known Soren existed.Father Forest—Tabart speaks with Aoshin. In the same conversation, he transforms grass into ganja for Aoshin's specter, noting that it was the most probable thing that he could touch since he had, at one point, occupied the space. For this, Aoshin refers to him as smart and deduces that he must be a strategist. He fought against Blumenthal Gerhard, using his tactical skills to bridge the gap in their abilities, and survived the battle. The following day, he protected Katashi from death by going with Batavia to meet Ayushi, Charter Spring, and Kenway Veno. After his promotion to Shichibukai, Tabart becomes notably more strategic than he once was, especially due to the paranoia generated by the information that the Yonko may be plotting for his demise. During his battle against Umori Kenshiro, Tabart manipulated him into every trap desirable, and moderately injured the intellectually gifted super rookie with nothing but pure strategy, while simultaneously managing to suppress Kenshiro's foot soldiers in an entirely different location. Kenshiro is notably regarded as a highly influentual underworld emperor, gifted scientist and a overall genius, thereby demonstrating that Tabart's strategic and intellectual abilities surpass even the most gifted scholars and generals.Super Rookie Throwdown—Tabart tricks Kenshiro using his clones. Physical Abilities As an exceptional strategist, Tabart rarely allows his opponents to get close to his body and often uses his devil fruit powers to out range them to reduce the risk of getting injured. Because of this, many assume that he lacks the physical conditioning necessary to compete against pirates in the New World. Yet, Tabart has continuously rebuked this myth in all of his major battles. Due to being trained in advanced martial arts, as is the customs of the Castilla y Leon houses of the Holy Land, Tabart has developed a deeply powerful physique comparable to some of the strongest in the world. Being a World Noble has given the Bathory houses the same access to the training regiments of the organizations, giving them the ability to use Rokushiki. While only nine years old, Tabart was able to deflect a bullet from a World Noble point blank and did so with such ease that he purposely caused the bullet to land in front of Saint Thorn. For a Bathory to be given permission to leave Mary Geoise, they must master their martial arts, including Rokushiki, which illustrates that Tabart possesses superhuman physical abilities that places him on part with some of the strongest pirates in the entire world.Three Way Deadlock—Tabart uses Rokushiki against Cain D. Abel. Following his battle with Abel, Tabart developed a technique capable of turning his fallen enemies into fruits that he can devour, greatly enhancing his own power with every enemy consumed.What Makes a King—Tabart finishes turning an island of pirates into fruits to strengthen himself. In addition, Tabart has consumed some of his own LEAN—a chemical built from the principles of , allowing humans to mutate and develop special powers—which has further strengthened his physique.Success in the Lab—Tabart and Kobe drink some LEAN to test its effects on people. Therefore, since becoming a Shichibukai, his superhuman abilities have only become exponentially more prominent. Still, Tabart uses his Mosa Mosa to temporarily bolster his abilities by devouring plants, such as when he used maidenhair to increase blood circulation to his nervous system, greatly enhancing his vision.Scoution Legion—Tabart uses his devil fruit to strengthen his sight so that he can scout ahead. Tabart has demonstrated that he has possesses incredible reserves of strength. As a swordsman, Tabart rarely relies on hand-to-hand combat and thereby the majority of his feats are obscured by a blade. Yet, he has showed many times that his swordplay is enhanced by his powerful physique. His slices are executed with impeccable skill and tremendous power; he can easily create compressed air slices capable of traveling large distances while afterretaining their sharpness. Against Najeem, Tabart's slices were still powerful enough to deal minor damage (i.e small scratches) even after he intercepted them with Busoshoku Haki. Within a short span of time, Tabart's strength increased to the point where he could momentarily go head to head with Abel. By amplifying his strength with his devil fruit, he pierced through Abel's immense durability and layer of Haki to draw blood, which, at that time, was the first blood injury that he had sustained. Paired with his strength, Tabart also has wonderful speed, agility, and reflexes; among his physical traits, these have been the most prominent in his battles. During the battle for Bedina, Tabart was able to skillfully dodge the barrage of Trickshot's bullets even though he lacked the ability to properly tune into Kenbunshoku Haki.Battle for Bedina—Tabart dodges Trickshot's attacks without the aid of Haki. Whenever he has been caught off guard, or attacked, Tabart has been able to quickly respond to the situation, either using his prosthetic wooden arm to absorb the blunt of the attack, or by generating plants to deal with it. He has also demonstrated that he can respond to people who can use Soru, as his clone accurately dealt with Umori Kenshiro's assaults despite his incredible mastery of Soru. Also, while fighting Gulan, Tabart was able to reflexively dodge his attack, and in the same moment, issue a counterattack that rendered Gulan injured.The Lonely Lodge—Tabart fights Gulan. Completing his powerful physique is a superhuman level of endurance and durability that is quite literally world renown; it was his endurance and durability that was responsible for the acquisition of his title as one of the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse.Henhouse—Ralph dubs Damon, Soren, Apu and Tabart as Horsemen due to their tenacity. From the moment that Tabart entered the New World, he has demonstrated the ability to continuously operate in spite of the injuries that he have suffered, as well as surviving injuries that would have killed normal individuals. When battling McGhinnis, Tabart was able to launch an assault that lasted several minutes even though his transformation took a great toll on his stamina. After failing to stop McGhinnis, he then had enough stamina to launch a separate attack that forced him to completely sacrifice his right arm and still managed to retain consciousness. Later, Tabart managed to pull himself on his feet after Gilbert D. Bertram deprived him of every last bit of his stamina. This endurance later proved pivotal in his battle with Abel, for her was able to take a direct blow from Abel, someone capable of lifting entire cities with their strength, and continued fighting in spite of suffering a concussion. Following Peg Nez's sacrifice, Tabart awoke from his momentary unconsciousness, and challenged Abel again, and awoke his own Haoshoku Haki. When Abel left to pursue the marines in a fit of rage, Tabart attempted to chase after him, and retained enough stamina and endurance to attempt to push through Redland Gut, although his physique left him far to weakened to damage him.Once More—Gut prevents Tabart from chasing Abel by destroying his meito and prosthetic arm. Fighting Style Rokushiki Those of the Castilla y Leon houses are granted permission to leave the Holy Land for purposes such as exploration and adventure. It is encouraged among the men who hail from this renown family, for their ability to brave this dangerous world is the greatest testimony to their godliness. During his expeditions, Tabart's father perished at the hands of vile beast, but that was not due to the mistake of any other, but rather his own weakness and fault. Therefore, Elizabeth took extra precaution in ensuring that Tabart was absolutely prepared for his venture into the lands beyond Mary Geoise and etched several important lessons into him.Friends on the Other Side—Elizabeth pushes Tabart off the red line to teach him a lesson. Tabart wasn't simply mentally prepared for his journey, but also physically. Using the Cipher Pol to their advantage, Tabart was made to undergo the same training regiments that Cipher Pol used for their own agents. Prior to leaving Mary Geoise, he was to prove he had mastered them entirely. Therefore, Tabart has come to master the superhuman martial arts of Rokushiki. Swordsmanship Marksmanship After Gut destroyed his meito while on Spicy Pot Island, Tabart had his blade reformed into two flintlocks. Having always been a fan of using the pistol grip regarding his swordsmanship, Tabart has always been inherently attached to firearms; he has had incredible success using them in the past. While famed for his swordplay, he has claimed that his raw talent for firearms outweighed his skill for swordsmanship, and therefore he has spent two years honing his skills following his promotion to a Shichibukai. Combining his devil fruit abilities, martial-arts, and sheer talent for guns, Tabart has managed to create a style of gunmanship that he dubs, Bullet Ballet. Whereas most marksmen use metal bullets for their gunmanship, Tabart instead used seeds from plants as ammunition. Combined with the powers of his Mosa Mosa no Mi, this exponentially increases the danger, versatility, and effectiveness of his fighting style. Tabart uses flintlock pistols for the benefit of being able to engage his enemies at close quarters, using the principles he learned through the Bathory sword-style to his advantages. Using his guns, Tabart can parry his enemies strikes, and disarm them to create openings for him to attack. Tabart’s fighting style revolves around being versatile at all ranges, and using his ability to control the range of the fight to his advantage. Miscellaneous Skills Gardening Skills Medical Expertise Engineering Expertise Devil Fruit Tabart unknowingly ate the Mosa Mosa no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit, after it was mixed into his meal by Bathory McGhinnis. The fruit grants him the ability to manipulate any plant in existence, as well as control their growth rate.Despite his ingenuity and ability to quickly pick up on concepts, Tabart struggled with controlling his newfound powers. For the first couple of months, his powers would only respond in moments of intense emotion such as turmoil, sadness, and anger. However, through strict education and practice under the supervision of Elizabeth, Tabart eventually came to master the powers of his fruit after twelve years. As noted by McGhinnis, this fruit is immensely versatile and has a broad scope of abilities. Because of this, simply fighting Tabart is usually not enough to truly decipher the nature of the Mosa Mosa no Mi; many often do research on Tabart's powers after fighting him to truly comprehend them.Introductions—Kenshiro informs Tabart that he has done research on him to understand the Mosa Mosa no Mi. The biggest advantage that Tabart gets from this fruit is the ability to seamlessly move between offense and defense by transforming the environment to his benefit. He tends to generate a prodigious amount of trees, or other plants, that he then manipulates to launch long range attacks while simultaneously using other plants to absorb damage. By overwhelming his opponents with a variety of attacks, Tabart seeks to strategically manipulate them in any way that he desires to eventually lead them into a trap. Tabart's mastery over the Mosa Mosa is supported by the fact that he has awakened its powers, greatly strengthening his grasp over its power. Therefore, Tabart's powers of manipulation are tremendously enhanced, increasing the strength and precision of his plant manipulation, the area of influence of his powers, as well as the speed at which his plants grow, allowing him to create plant matter from the smallest traces of plant cells. Because there are trace amounts of plant cells nearly everywhere, it appears as though Tabart is literally transforming his surroundings into plants, despite his inability to create plants.King of the Mountain—Tabart uses his awakened powers. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki References